


A Little Extra Time

by SheeWolf85



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, fluffy fluff, pregnant ness, random flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Jake wants to do something nice for Ness.For 3todream3, 3rd place winner in my 200 follower fic raffle on Tumblr. She wanted some Jake/Ness fluff, and I am happy to deliver. I'm so sorry it took me so freaking long to finish this. I hope you like it, sweetie!





	A Little Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3todream3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts).



“I’m leaving early today,” Jake said, turning to Leah. She sat behind him at her own desk quietly clacking away at whatever work she’d had dropped on her desk that morning.

“Who said?” she asked, not even pausing in her keystrokes or looking away from the monitor.

“I said. Like I give a shit what the bosses have to say. Ness needs me.”  He’d quit and find a new job before he let his wife go down the rabbit hole of depression. She’d already been there, thank you very much.

Leah finished the paper she was logging and turned to face Jake. “You and Sam are so much alike.”

Jake snorted. “Two years ago, I would have hit someone who said that to me.”

“Like I said: so much alike. He wasn’t always as much a family man as he is now. He was young once upon a time.”  Leah smirked, remembering a time when she and Sam first met. She’d never admit it out loud, but she’d actually started dating him because he reminded her of Jake. Now, eight years and three kids later, he had settled down and was far more responsible than she’d ever imagined he’d be.

Jake decided not to comment. She could pretend he and Sam were alike all she wanted; he knew better. Instead, he checked the time. He was going to leave for the day at lunch time. He had it all planned out. Ness thought he’d be at work all day, so he’d get to surprise her.  He’d get home and help her out with whatever she felt like she was falling behind in, then they’d cook dinner together like they hadn’t had time to do in what seemed like forever, and they’d have a nice evening together. Whatever his wife wanted tonight, she was going to get.

At exactly twelve-thirty, he sent a quick email to his bosses to say he wasn’t feeling well and would be gone the rest of the day. He then clocked out, said goodbye to Leah, and booked it.

On a whim, he decided to stop by the store to pick up something to make for dinner. He wasn’t sure what all they had at home or what Ness had planned, but he did know that he wanted tonight to go as smoothly as possible.  He grabbed some seasoned chicken and a package of already-prepared vegetables.

On his way to the register, he spotted a bouquet of colorful flowers he knew Ness would love. He grabbed one.

He pulled into the garage at home and gathered his bags. He wasn’t sure how to be sneaky with the flowers, so instead of trying he decided to hold them out in front of him.

He could hear the washing machine going as he approached the door. Ness was doing laundry, which probably meant he’d run right into her. Perfect. He opened the door, and sure enough, Ness was standing in front of the dryer holding one of his shirts.  She was in a pair of baggy sweatpants and an oversized shirt, probably trying to hide her stomach. She complained about being fat, but it was all baby bump. Her red hair had been pulled up into a messy bun, tendrils flying out and telling him exactly how her day had been going so far. She was gorgeous and nothing short of sexy as hell, but she was also frazzled.

“Jake?” She asked, a beautiful smile spreading across her lips. “What—oh!” She gasped at the sight of the flowers, and he held them out proudly.

“Hey, babe. I decided to come home early today. I saw these and thought you’d like ‘em.”

Her smile softened into what he considered his favorite smile. She looked so damn happy and content.  She finished folding the shirt and set it aside before she carefully took the flowers from him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

“Why did you come home early? Is everything okay?”  She put her free hand up to his forehead, checking for fever.

He pushed her hand away and hugged her to his side, leaning down to kiss her head. “Everything’s fine, babe. I just wanted more time with you. I brought dinner, too; thought we could make somethin’ together.”

She squeezed her arms around his waist. “That sounds amazing.”

He kissed her one more time before pulling away and going to put the food in the fridge. He found a vase for the flowers as well and set them neatly in the middle of the kitchen table. There was a pile of dishes in the sink, so he got to work washing them.  Once finished, he found Oscar, their husky, lazing on the sofa. He ushered him off (Ness hated cleaning dog hair off the sofa) and gave him a few pats before going back to the laundry room.

He stopped just outside the laundry room to watch Ness as she worked. He really wished she had chosen a more form-fitting outfit; he couldn’t get enough of seeing her pregnant form.

“What can I do to help?” he asked, pushing away from the door and stepping up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, settling his hands on her stomach.

She turned her head and kissed his lips. “I’m nearly done with this, then I was going to take a bath. You could take one with me?”

He smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
